Fake Smiles
by Livill
Summary: Lukas had always been a little bit unstable, mentally. He could see things others couldn't, talk to beings no one else could hear. After a fight with his lover, a voice in his head erupts into an entirely different being, taking over his body. Will Mikkel like this new Lukas more than the old one, or will he help his real lover fight it? Dennor, human AU. Rated M for later chapter


Ever since he was little, Lukas kept to himself. His head was always in a book, his mind always off in some imaginary land. When he saw them, he thought he was just dreaming, thought that his imagination was flying out of control and causing him to imagine vivid specks in the air. He quickly learned that no one else saw what he saw, no one else heard their whispers and giggles. Lukas wasn't alarmed though. If anything, the boy had a newfound sense of pride. This was something for him, and him alone, and he reveled in that fact.

They were his only friends, the fairies and the trolls. The mythical beings followed him everywhere, kept him company. He had no use for others, and it wasn't until the Norwegian boy entered high school that he even uttered a word to anyone outside of his family, or the occasional teacher who needed something.

Mikkel. He was a new student, having moved into town only a few weeks before the start of Lukas' freshmen year. Lukas was expecting a quiet year, as always, but the new Danish student saw to something different.

Mikkel found enjoyment in pestering Lukas. He found pleasure in trying to get words out of him, and he wouldn't retreat even when Lukas bashed his head in with his fists. Quickly getting fed up with the Dane, Lukas tried everything to get away from him, but to no avail. The Dane was persistent, and the Norwegian slowly gave in.

Mikkel never left him alone, and even brought two others (as well as Lukas's own younger brother) into the mix as their high school years flew past. The five of them spent as much time together as they could, both in and out of school. Lukas was long past his days of being alone with a good book, always having a shadow following him around. Mikkel would show up early on a Saturday, leave late on Sunday, and then come to walk him to school again on Monday. The pattern continued for some time, until Lukas's curiosity had grown to a boiling point.

"Mikkel," he stopped on the path to school, looking at the other, his eyes devoid of any emotion. Mikkel blinked and turned to him, smiling at the familiar sight. Had he ever seen emotion in those purple eyes?

"Ya?" Mikkel just waited for Lukas to start walking again.

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what, Lukas?" The Dane let his head fall to the side with the question.

"Why do you pick me up? Why are you constantly at my house?"

"Well, because we're best friends, of course!" Mikkel let out a shaky laugh, looking away. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

"You're lying," Lukas stayed put, and the Dane sighed.

"Well, I was gonna wait until Valentine's Day, but…" Mikkel turned back towards Lukas, and the Norwegian noticed a pink hue in the Dane's face. "I really… Well, I really, really like you Lukas. Like… I love you," Lukas just stared at him. He could hear the faeries laughing, saw them make a glittery heart around the Dane's head. He just kept staring.

"So, uh, what do you say, Lukas?" The Dane plucked a flower from a bush beside them, extending his arm towards Lukas. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Lukas slowly took the flower, twirling it around as he shifted his gaze from the Dane to the object in his hands. His eyes kept the surprise out of them, and he forced the blush creeping up his body back down.

"No," Lukas responded finally, holding the flower back out towards the other. Mikkel just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well…" He declined the flower, and Lukas slowly retracted his arms, staring at it. "I won't give up, Lukas!" Mikkel winked at him, taking his shoulders. "Because I really, really love you. I want to see you smile, Lukas. I want to see you be happy, and I really hope that I can be the one that will make you happy."

Lukas could feel the beating in his chest pick up, watching as the taller boy started to walk away. "OH!" Mikkel flew back to him. "Almost forgot, I bought you a present," Mikkel reached into his bag, fumbling around for a bit. "I know you just use bobby pins to pull your hair back, but I thought it would look nicer with something else," he pulled out a cross barrette, smiling wide. "I really hope you like it, Lukas," he took the flower, replacing it with the barrette.

"Ah… I've never gotten such a nice present before," Lukas stared down at it, holding it up to examine it closely. "Thank you, Mikkel," He took no time to replace the bobby pins in his hair. Mikkel gave him a thumbs-up, and then turned away to hide his blush.

"It really suits you, Lukas. Now, let's go, before we really are late!" Mikkel took Lukas' hand, and pulled him along to the school.

Of course, Lukas never did hear the end of Mikkel's love. He was showered with gifts, from flowers to boxes of chocolate, and was given a new confession almost every week. He was asked out on numerous occasions, all of which he declined, but Mikkel never gave up.

It was the last week of high school, the last week of their adolescent lives. Mikkel was watching him read as the two sat in the library.

"Hey, Lukas?" Mikkel poked his fingers together as his chin rested on the library table. Lukas didn't even look up.

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me yet?" Mikkel let his blue eyes glance at the Norwegian, before down to his fingers, pouting. "I'm scared…that if you say no this time, I'll never see you again after high school. I mean, you want to go to that fancy college, right? You probably got accepted no problem, so…" He wouldn't look at the other, even as Lukas placed his book down.

Lukas looked the Dane over. He had felt the urge, lately, to take his hand. He wanted to hold it as they walked, wanted to mess with his hair when they looked at each other. His dreams were becoming filled with Mikkel's face, their lips pressed together in feverish kisses.

"I rejected it," Lukas said. "I got an offer closer to home, and…well, I don't want to leave Emil. He'd be alone," Lukas was sure his brother wouldn't be able to deal with that, and he needed a constant provider, ever since their parents had passed away from a mixture of old age and illness.

"R-really? Does that mean I still have a chance? YAHOOOOOO!" Mikkel burst up, sending his chair falling back to the ground. Quickly being scolded by the librarian and Lukas, he picked his chair up with a red face, sitting back down. "So, what do you say this time, Lukas? Will you be my boyfriend?" Mikkel's face was twisted with a hopeful expression.

Lukas let out a sigh, opening his eyes to look at Mikkel. "Yes." Mikkel let out a sigh, looking down, before his eyes went wide.

"Whoa, wait, did ya say yes?" Lukas nodded his head once, and his face instantly grabbed, his lips pressed against Mikkel's in an instant. Lukas pulled away, eyes wide and cheeks red. Mikkel was giggling happily. "Oh, fuck yeah! I've been waiting to do that for so long, ya have no idea!" He beamed at Lukas, who was still in shock. Mikkel started doing a stupid dance, and Lukas just shook his head, composing himself.

"Don't make me regret my decision, idiot," Lukas said, collecting the book and his bag, starting for the door.

Five years passed quickly, Lukas working his way through college while he took care of his younger brother and the boyfriend he now lived with. Lukas kept his mask on, though, even with the five years of their relationship. He refused to show Mikkel his true self, and even Emil could hardly comment on the true colors of his big brother. Mikkel never said anything about it, though. He never let on that it bothered him, the fact that his boyfriend hardly ever smiled, that their sex now seemed like it was just that, sex. There didn't seem to be any love involved.

It was Mikkel's 26th birthday. Lukas was cleaning up around the kitchen from the party, tensing slightly as arms tangled themselves around his waist.

"Hey beautiful," Mikkel whispered in his ear, licking it. Lukas let a shudder course through his body.

"Mikkel, I'm a bit busy," he commented, pulling away from the other. Mikkel frowned, watching him.

"Lukas… You know what I wish I had gotten from you for my birthday?" Lukas turned towards him. "I wish I got some fucking emotion," Lukas stared at him, frowning. "I wish you would smile! I wish you would fucking tell me you loved me!"

"I love you," Lukas said.

"No!" Slamming his fists down on the counter, the Dane threaded his fingers through his blonde hair, gripping it. "Not after I tell you I want it. I know you've always been like this, but for fuck's sake, Lukas… I love you! So, why can't you be fucking normal and show some emotion sometimes, huh? I'm tired of making love to you when you don't even feel into it! I'm tired of kissing you and hugging you when I feel like you'd rather be off somewhere with someone else!" He tugged at his hair, closing his eyes tight. "I want you to show me you love me without me having to pry it out of you. Why can't you give me that?" Lukas just watched him, looking away.

"I'm… I can't… I…I'm going to bed," He placed the plates on the table, turning away from the Dane. This wasn't the first time they had fought over his lack of emotions. Each time, though, it hit him harder and harder. With each blow, his heart ached, and his brain cracked. It was hatching the defense. It was planning something for the two.

'_Aww, is he angry with you? Not in love enough with him?' _Lukas could hear the voice in the back of his head. It wasn't his own voice, though, not a thought stirring to life. No, this one was different. _'I can help you,' _it whispered. _'I can give him what he wants. All you have to do is let me have control,"_ Lukas listened to the voice echo in his head. All he had to do was let go, and Mikkel would be happy?

"Lukas? Lukas, hey! Are…are you okay? Fuck, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! I just… I'm sorry, Lukas!" Mikkel was desperate. Lukas was on his knees now, Mikkel kneeling beside him. "Are you okay?" Placing two fingers under the Norwegian's chin, he lifted his face up, eyes widening.

Lukas was…smiling?

"I'm sorry, Mikkel. You've had to deal with him for such a long, long time," Lukas shook his head, hugging him. "But it's okay now, because 'm here. I'll make sure you're the most loved person from now on. Lukas won't get in the way."

"You…you're not… What?" Mikkel slowly hugged the other back. The smile, the actions… It wasn't Lukas. He wouldn't hug him so readily, wouldn't even smile. "Lukas, are you feeling well?" He placed his hand on Lukas' forehead. No fever…

"Oh, I'm feeling fine, my dear," Lukas turned, kissing Mikkel's arm. "I've been a bad, bad boy, but it's okay now. I'll be here for you, my dear. Forever." Mikkel pulled away.

"W-what the fuck, Lukas. What's gotten into you?" Mikkel stood up, looking down at the other man. Lukas stood up, shaking his head.

"Nothing! I've just realized you're much more important to me than anything else. I want to let you in," He extended his hands. "I've been such a bad lover. I've been a bad brother, too," Lukas reached down and took Mikkel's hand, bringing it to his lips.

"You're not Lukas," Mikkel watched him. Lukas didn't even hold a look of surprise, just smiled at him.

"Of course, I'm Lukas. Maybe not the particular Lukas you remember, but I am him. I'm just a more…improved personality-wise him," Lukas let out a laugh, causing Mikkel to step back.

"This isn't right!" he raged, pressing his back up against the counter. "This isn't you!" Their eyes met, Lukas pressing their chests together. Mikkel didn't move, his eyes wide as he stared down at Lukas.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Mikkel? I'm here because you wanted me to be here. You wanted me to love you, and that's what I'm going to do. I'm here for you." Lukas kissed him, and Mikkel slowly melted into it.

He was here for him? This new and improved Lukas was nice, he showed him he loved him, they actually kissed. Maybe… Maybe this new Lukas wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
